


One Thing I Ask(although you owe us so much more)

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Anthony Tremaine cares about his family, Canon-Typical names that are essentially parodies of the parent's name, Desperate times call for desperate measures, Drizella and Lady Tremaine do not, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Death, They're not really original, but only once or twice and they weren't given names, so I came up with some, they were mentioned in the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: A letter from Anthony Tremaine to his step-aunt Cinderella.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	One Thing I Ask(although you owe us so much more)

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I (the friend) have not watched any of the Descendants movies. What I know about Descendants comes from the Isle of the Lost books, four of the novellas, the novelization of Descendants 1, a few of the graphic novels, random things I read online, what my cousin who did watch Descendants told me, and fanfictions. I haven't seen the Cinderella movies either. Due to this, there might be mistakes; let me know if something is inaccurate and should be corrected.

~~Dear~~

~~Cinder~~

~~Your Highness~~

~~Your Majes~~

~~Queen~~

To Queen Cinderella:

You don't know me.

My name is Anthony Tremaine. I am the eldest and only son of your step-sister Anastasia Tremaine-Roberts.

My sisters and I are from the Isle of the Lost, but we were born in Auradon. I don't know how much of this you know. My mother married a baker named Silas Roberts. They had me and Anya and Stacy. 

She had "reformed", see. She wasn't a villain anymore. She just wanted to make a new life for herself and her family. She wasn't sent to the Isle of the Lost with my aunt and my grandmother. She was able to live happily with ~~Sila~~ my father for a few years.

But not everyone gets a happily-ever-after ~~like you~~.

In Auradon, there started to be grumblings about why a villain like my mother was still allowed to be in Auradon with the rest of the "nice peace-loving folk." Why should someone like her be in the same kingdom as someone like them? She could be a danger! She deserves to be punished! And so on. The mutterings got stronger. More powerful. Eventually ~~the Beas~~ King Beast caved in to pressure and banished my mother to the Isle of the Lost without even a trial.

The exact terms of the spell referred to my mother "and all that is hers." This was meant to allow for my mother's possessions to come with her to the Isle ~~as if that could make up for~~.

But it also allowed for her children to be taken to the Isle with her. We are hers, after all.

I was two and a half. Anya was one and two months. Stacy was three weeks old.

According to my mother, my father could only watch in horror as his wife and children were banished in a magical whirlwind to the Isle of the Lost.

I don't remember him. None of us do.

My mother says you would know all this, that you were on friendly terms with her before she was brought here.

But I don't believe that. If you did, than wouldn't you have helped my father get his three children, who were only infants then, whose only crime was being born to a villain (a _former_ villain, I might add) off of the Isle?

My mother says my father loves all of us, that he would want nothing more than for us to be together again, that he must be trying to get us out.

I wouldn't know. All of my mother's letters off the Isle have been returned. Mail only goes through one way.

I could be telling you all this to make you feel guilty, to try to get you to get me and my sisters out of the Isle back to our father.

But that is not what I am asking for ~~yet~~.

You don't know what life is like, here on the Isle. 

I've seen the people on television. You get to live in castles and palaces with servants to obey your every whim with as much food as you want.

It isn't like that here.

Food, for example. We don't have much. What we get is literally what you throw out, plus whatever we manage to grow, which also isn't much because only a little sunlight gets through the barrier. 

It's the same with medicine and clothing.

Also, how in the world did ~~you~~ King Beast think that putting the entire villain population on one small island and leaving them to their own devices for twenty years would end well? Everyone here is a criminal. And if they were only put on here for minor crimes? They aren't minor criminals anymore. People here on the Isle are desperate. And some are just plain cruel.

I have seen people fight with weapons in the streets.

I have seen people waste away from lack of proper food or medical care.

I have seen people die.

And not all of them were the "villains" originally banished here.

Did none of you think of the consequences?

Now, let me get to my family.

There is my grandmother, Lady Tremaine.

There is my mother, Anastasia, and sisters, Anya and Stacy Tremaine. We have the Tremaine surname instead of my father's, because the Tremaine name carries some weight on the Isle. Everyone is scared of my grandmother.

And there is my aunt Drizella Tremaine, who ~~had fo~~ has three children.

Drizella married Prince Hans, formerly of the Southern Isles. Neither of them particularly wanted to marry the other, but my grandmother wanted at least one of her daughters to marry a prince, and no one says no to my grandmother. Except you.

Hans doesn't particularly care about my aunt or my cousins. Then again, my aunt doesn't particularly care about him or my cousins either.

They currently have three children: Dizzy, whom you might know; she is one of the lucky ones sent to Auradon. There are also the twins, Rilla and Zilla, who are two years older than Dizzy.

Their eldest daughter was named Drizzle, but she died seven years ago. She was ten.

You were raised by my grandmother. You know what she is like. And Mother says she is even worse now, she is so bitter and angry from being trapped on the Isle all these years.

It wouldn't be so bad if we could just get out once in a while. A little sunlight and fresh air does wonders, so my mother says. But trapped here for years...

~~My mot~~

~~I think~~

I am worried about my mother's sanity. Half the time she thinks it's back when she and my aunt were trying to trick the prince into marrying one of them instead of you. She locks herself in her room for hours. She will randomly start crying or laughing. She only started acting like this recently.

~~If you really cared about her~~

And then there is my grandmother, and my aunt Drizella.

You know what they are like. What makes you think they would treat us any differently from how they treated you? Just because we share their blood? 

They hate me and my sisters, because we are my mother's children, who dared to defy them. We weren't even born on the Isle.

And Drizella-you think she cares about her own children? Drizella cares about nothing and no one, not even herself. She hates everyone, including her daughters.

Especially Dizzy. Dizzy she hates most of all. I think it's because Dizzy looks the most like her, so she reminds her of when she was young, with her whole future ahead of her, ~~before you~~ .

Of the three of them, my mother is the only one who has ever shown any love to us. If it wasn't for her, we would all ~~either~~ be like my grandmother ~~or de~~ .

You remember how they treated you? They overworked you, used you as a slave, and punished you harshly for the slightest perceived wrongdoing?

They treat us ~~and sometimes my mo~~ the same way. It doesn't matter that we are their blood, their descendants. All they care about is having someone do everything for them. To be honest, I think they enjoy being cruel. There's probably a term for it-D'Arque would know.

I will give you an example.

Ask Mal if she remembers in third grade when I came to school with a left foot all bandaged and told everyone it was broken.

I didn't break my foot.

Do you know what my grandmother did to my mother and my aunt to try to make their feet fit the glass slipper?

She cut off my mother's toes and Drizella's heel.

She did the same to me. 

We call it foot-chopping. It's a favorite punishment of hers, although she's only done it that one time, to me, as a punishment for throwing her cane into the harbor ~~so she wouldn't be able to hi~~

Dizzy has scars on her arm. Anya ~~'s fingers were broken~~ broke her fingers when she was eleven. I think Rilla and Zilla have nightmares ~~about Drizzle~~ but they won't admit it.

And then there was Drizzle.

Drizzle died when she was ten.

~~She~~

~~It was~~

~~Drizella~~

I ran away from ~~where my family lives~~ home when I was eleven, shortly after Drizzle died. This may seem young to you, ~~since in Auradon all children are sheltered and act like they never grow up~~ but on the Isle, children grow up fast. Especially in the Tremaine household. You know that, don't you?

I wanted to protect them; I still do. I stop by the shop and their house every day to check up on them, and when things get really bad, I leave them with Harriet Hook's pirate crew for a few days. But I left ~~because this way no one else will get hurt because they are trying to protect me, or because I taunted them earlier about how they couldn't take care of themselves~~ because I had to.

I am telling you all this for a reason.

Am I trying to make you feel guilty? I don't know. I am trying to write exactly how it is over here, to do anything possible to convince you to agree to my request.

My request is not to get me off the Isle, or my sisters, or my mother, or my cousins ~~even if~~ .

My request is this:

Take custody of Dizzy.

She is the youngest of all of us; barely thirteen. She is cheerful and optimistic and energetic. She deserves so much better than this. 

She is already off the Isle, so it should be relatively easy to gain custody of her, as opposed to one of us still on the Isle. You are related through marriage; there is probably precedent. I am enclosing all of Dizzy's paperwork in this envelope, such as that exists. Auradon Prep probably has her school files, and we don't really do birth certificates here on the Isle. We don't even have a hospital.

I don't even know how she manages to have such a _happy_ disposition on the Isle. She definitely didn't get it from either of her parents. ~~If my mother didn't love her and her sisters~~

Dizzy would fit in so much better on Auradon than here. She's already in school there, but if her legal guardian is Drizella, then she has to return here for every vacation.

Dizzy does not want to believe this, nor do her sisters, but her mother does not love them. And she hates Dizzy most of all, especially since she left to Auradon. She views her as a traitor, and if Dizzy does come home ~~she won't~~ it will not end well.

But Dizzy loves her mother, despite everything, because she is her mother, and she will return ~~ho~~ to the Isle regardless. But if you had legal custody of her, she wouldn't be able to. It would be better for her if she never returned to the Isle of the Lost ~~even though~~ .

Please. My mother says you are kind. Do this one thing for me, for your step-nieces, for my mother, who loves Dizzy and her sisters like her own children. Become Dizzy's legal guardian.

Thank you.

~~Yours~~

~~Anth~~

~~Sincer~~

With all due respect,

Anthony Tremaine


End file.
